


Paging Dr. Stoker and Nurse Jon

by Anonymous



Series: Kinky MedFics [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Jon and Tim do a bit of medical malpractice, Kinky Ace Jon, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Penetrative Sex, Roleplay, Sex-Favorable Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sexual Roleplay, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, these boys are kinky and In Love, they negotiated beforehand and martin's into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tim and Jon help Martin play out one a fun little ~fantasy~ of his.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: Kinky MedFics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191128
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: anonymous





	Paging Dr. Stoker and Nurse Jon

**Author's Note:**

> Martin is trans in this fic and these are the terms used for him:
> 
> \- breasts  
> \- tits  
> \- slit  
> \- pussy  
> \- cunt  
> \- clitoris
> 
> CW in end notes

Martin fiddled with his hands nervously as he glanced around the doctor’s office. How the hell Tim had been able to ~~seduce~~ convince someone into lending them this room was beyond him. He sighed and looked down at the paper gown he was wearing. It was the type that opened up in the back and he could never put on correctly but it really did add to the whole experience.

The _experience_ in question was a...scenario that Martin had mentioned offhandedly to Tim and Jon one night. 

_”Oh, hell yeah! We can do that for you, Martin. It honestly sounds pretty fun to me.”_

_“W-wait, you don’t have to...but if you two are willing to then…”_

_“Martin,” Jon’s eyes were serious with a hint of mischief as he hungrily looked over Martin, “For you, we’d try anything.”_

A curt knock at the door startled Martin out of his thoughts and before he could answer, it opened and his two boyfriends walked in. Tim sported a blue button down and nicely fitted slacks all underneath a long white lab coat while Jon wore simple teal medical scrubs. They both obviously had different ideas in mind when it came to choosing outfits. 

Tim looked up from a file in his hand and flashed a wide smile, closing the door. “Hello, Mr. Blackwood. I’m Dr. Stoker and I’ll be performing your exam today. And I have a resident nurse here with me to learn how to perform a physical exam first hand. If you’re comfortable with having him here, he’ll be assisting me today. It’s perfectly okay to say no but do know that Jon here is fairly skilled enough already, isn’t that right Jon?” he said, his voice completely light and professional. Jon merely nodded and kept a trained expression, though the light blush on his face gave away how flustered he was.

“O-oh, um, you can call me Martin and yes I’m okay with having him here,” Martin said. His eyes followed Tim and Jon as they made their way over to the sink to wash their hands and grab a few supplies out of a cupboard. Martin shuffled on the crinkly paper lining the exam table as they placed the supplies on a nearby table.

“Great! Now then, Martin, we already have your height and weight in our records so we don’t have to worry about that. First, I’m going to get a look at your eyes, ears, nose and mouth.” Tim fished a penlight out of his pocket and used one hand to gently cup Martin’s face. Instantly Martin felt his cheeks heat up at the touch as Tim shined the light in his eyes then tilted his head slightly to look into his ears and nose. 

“Looks good so far! Jon, I’m going to need you to observe this next bit. Now open your mouth for me.” Martin’s eyes widened at the small command and he opened his mouth eagerly. Tim smirked and his grip on Martin’s jaw tightened the smallest amount as he peered inside. He hummed lowly, putting away his flashlight and using his other hand to reach into Martin’s mouth. Jon watched fervently as Tim grazed over Martin’s tongue with his pointer and middle finger and inched them farther and farther into Martin’s mouth until Martin gagged slightly. “Now what I’m doing here, Jon, is testing Martin’s gag reflex. It’s just to observe his limits for if we need to do future oral exams. Martin, could you close your mouth around my fingers?”

Martin obliged and tried not to kick Tim as he teasingly moved his fingers in and out of his mouth. The grounding pressure of Tim’s fingers on his tongue felt like heaven and torture to Martin as he unconsciously started sucking on them, the latex of his gloves adding an odd yet fascinating texture in his mouth. After a few seconds of gentle prodding, Tim pulled his fingers away much to Martin’s disappointment.

“Okay! Next we’ll be taking your vitals,” Tim said cheerily as he grabbed a stethoscope off the table. Jon secured a blood pressure cuff around his arm and the small points of contact felt like fire on Martin’s skin. God the ‘exam’ had barely begun but he was already getting worked up. “Now, this cuff is going to inflate and get a bit snug but let us know if it starts getting uncomfortable.”

Tim began to manually pump the cuff and brought his stethoscope up to Martin’s inner elbow, listening intently as the cuff grew tighter around Martin’s bicep. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at how real Tim and Jon were treating this. But this _is_ what Martin wanted, for every inch of his body to be looked over by them in a clinical exam. This is something Martin had dreamed about for so long and he still couldn’t believe his boyfriends had agreed to play along with his fantasies.

Martin startled as Jon took his hand and brought his fingers to Martin’s wrist, lightly palpating his soft skin. They made eye contact for a brief moment before they both quickly looked away, twin blushes adorning their faces. Jon’s eyebrows furrowed after a few seconds and he glanced up at Tim, “His pulse seems rather high, Dr. Stoker. Is that normal?”

Tim deflated the blood pressure cuff and reached for Martin’s neck, pressingly lightly until settling over his pulse point. He nodded his head in agreement as he pulled away, “Yes, it is high. Makes sense given his elevated blood pressure. Nervous, Martin?”

Martin could swear he felt his heart skip a beat as two pairs of eyes looked at him, “U-um. A bit? Sorry about that.”

“Nothing to worry about, Martin. Medical exams can be nerve wracking even if it is a simple one. Now, lower your gown for us so we can listen to your heart and lungs.” Tim smiled and Martin could see the pure look of thrill in his expression.

Martin blushed and reached behind his back to undo the ties to his gown, his shaky fingers fumbled over the knotted strings until he felt hands over his, “Here,” Jon whispered in his ear, “Let me get that for you.” Jon’s nimble hands easily untied the knots and he slowly brought the gown down to Martin’s lap, exposing his chest. He held his breath and tried not to instinctively cover himself, he wasn’t wearing his binder and though they’ve seen his bare chest before he couldn’t help but feel bashful given the current context.

Jon and Tim’s expressions changed minutely as they looked over their boyfriend’s bare torso but quickly the masks of faux professionalism returned. “Alright,” Tim said, placing his stethoscope over Martin’s left breast and gesturing for Jon to do the same, “Take a big breath in, and out, and keep repeating that.”

Martin nodded and did as he was told, his breath starting out shakily as Tim and Jon listened to his racing heart. After a few breaths, Tim moved his stethoscope to the center of Martin’s chest with Jon following suit. Soon, they moved in sync to various points on Martin’s chest as if wanting to listen as intently as possible. Martin gasped as Tim’s stethoscope ghosted over his obviously hard nipple and Jon, noticing this, did the same with the other. He bit the inside of his lip as he felt his heart hammering away at the sensations, his breath now coming out in quick pants.

“Very good. Your heart sounds strong even though it’s working overtime right now,” Tim chuckled as he and Jon pulled back. “Everything is looking healthy so far but Martin, if I may ask, when was your last breast exam?”

Martin’s whole face was on fire at the question, “I-I, um, I honestly don’t really...remember?”

He stilled as Tim placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “That’s okay, nothing to be ashamed about. But I can do a quick one for you right now if you consent, better safe than sorry as they say.” Tim’s expression was kind yet serious as he spoke, they had gone over the scenario multiple times beforehand but Tim still wanted to make sure Martin was comfortable. 

Martin bit his lip and nodded, honestly happy that Tim asked even when he knew Martin was going to say yes. “Great!” Tim said as he reached over and adjusted the exam table into a reclining position, “Just lay back and Jon and I will begin.” 

Settling back, Martin was surprised to suddenly see Jon and Tim on either side of him. “Okay, Jon, this will double as a teaching moment for you. Now start by pressing your hands onto the breast, feeling around for any lumps or abnormalities. Then you can take it in one hand and continue the palpitations with the other,” Tim instructed as he demonstrated with Martin’s left breast. Jon nodded and began copying Tim’s ministrations on Martin’s right breast. Together they kneaded their fingers into Martin’s plump breasts and he all but melted into it. He could feel his nipples getting hard again and Tim took that as an opportunity to pinch it lightly, Jon mirroring his action. 

“Everything feels wonderful to me so far, you Jon?” Tim looked over to Jon nodding curtly as he took in Martin’s blissed out expression. He suppressed a chuckle at just how into it Jon was getting and looked down at Martin, “Okay, breast exam is going well but I must ask one more thing of you, Martin. When was your last pelvic exam?”

Martin’s eyes shot open and he clenched his fists, knowing what was about to happen next. “I, um, j-just like my, um, last breast exam, I can’t really remember?”

Tim hummed thoughtfully, giving Martin’s breast one last squeeze before pulling back, “Like I said earlier, nothing to be ashamed about but it’s best to keep track of your body’s health. A pelvic exam is a bit more intimate and we’ll only proceed if you consent.”

There was a knot of tension and _want_ building in Martin’s gut and he nodded quickly, “Yes, please,” he voice coming out more desperate than he meant, “I consent.”

Tim’s eyes grew hungry and he moved to the end of the table, expertly drawing out a pair of stirrups from underneath, “Good, good. Jon, could you assist me in disrobing our patient and readying the tools please?” Jon, who was stock still as he watched Tim grab Martin’s feet and place them into the stirrups, nodded once and hastily pulled the gown off of Martin, leaving him completely nude and spread out on the exam table. 

Martin tilted his head and watched as Jon brought over a few more things, placing them on a table next to Tim just out of his line of sight. He let his head roll back and he stared at the ceiling, waiting excitedly as his boyfriends prepped in front of his splayed legs. Just the thought of being completely open and on display for them made Martin’s heart race and he was so caught up in his head that he didn’t even register Tim and Jon fastening his legs to the stirrups until the restraints clicked into place.

He picked his head up and looked at his boyfriend’s lewd faces, “Wait, w-what are you-”

“Relax, Martin,” Tim placed a hand on Martin’s thigh and squeezed lightly, “It’s for your own safety. We don’t want you hurting yourself during the exam now do we? Trust us, Martin, doctor knows best.” Tim’s voice had grown gruff and his eyes were ravenous as he drank in the sight before him. 

Jon strode over to Martin’s head and carefully ran his fingers through Martin’s curls, “Let us take care of you, okay?” His soft voice was a complete contrast from his expression which completely mirrored Tim’s. 

Martin closed his eyes and nodded, pushing his head further against Jon’s hand and wanting more contact. His wishes were granted as he suddenly felt Tim’s finger slowly run up his already wet slit and teasingly move past his clit. “Looks like we won’t be needing lubrication,” he said amused. He continued to trail his fingers up and down Martin’s slit before opening up his lips and plunging a finger in. Martin clenched around it hungrily and suppressed a moan at the feeling.

Tim hummed under his breath as he felt the hot tightness around his finger. He slowly brought his finger out and back in, picking up the pace after a few thrusts, “You feel fairly tight, Martin. But don’t worry, we’ll loosen you up in no time,” Tim said as he retracted his finger and added in a second one, then a third after some more harsh thrusts.

Martin slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to smother a moan. He squeezed tighter around Tim’s fingers and relished the full feeling. His hips involuntarily bucked and Tim tutted, “None of that now,” he said, placing his free hand on Martin’s hips. “Jon, could you assist with some added stimulation, please?” The question threw Martin off for a second and he opened his eyes to see Jon reaching for his chest. He lifted his torso up off the table slightly giving Jon better access as he groped his breasts, idly pinching his nipples from time to time. Soon the room filled with the sounds of Martin’s soft moans and the squelch of Tim’s gloved hands working away.

He was so close he could feel it, but suddenly Tim pulled his fingers out and Martin could’ve cried at the loss. “Be _patient_ , Martin,” Tim smirked at his pun as he glanced at Jon who still had his hands on Martin’s chest. “Jon, I believe it’s your go at examining our dear Martin here.” Jon couldn’t help a smirk of his own as he strode down to Martin’s hips, occupying the seat right in front of Martin’s dripping cunt.

“Now,” Tim said, taking Jon’s hand and guiding it so it merely rested next to Martin’s swollen clit. “I just need you to continue stretching Martin out while I prepare for the next step. In all honesty, he’s pretty stretched out already but feel free to continue by using your hands or any of the available… _tools_ we have here.” Jon’s smile widened as he looked up at Martin and reached for something that was just out of his eyesight.

“Yes, Doctor. Leave it to me,” Jon’s voice was low and sent a shiver down Martin’s spine and heat straight to his crotch. Martin quirked an eyebrow down at his boyfriend but suddenly slammed his head back onto the table as Jon unceremoniously worked three fingers into Martin’s cunt, already loose from Tim’s fingers. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re nice and comfortable before we go any further.” Jon’s fingers, though fairly thinner than Tim’s, did their job in filling up Martin. 

Martin bit the inside of his cheek as he rocked his hips, trying to match Jon’s steady rhythm. He knew it was after hours at this small clinic so there was no one around but he still wanted to try and be quiet because what if- A sudden low buzzing noise startled Martin and he barely had time to react before Jon brought a vibrator to rest on his swollen clit. All thoughts of staying quiet went out the window as Martin moaned wantonly. His toes curled and his hands instantly found their way to his tits, desperately groping himself as Jon fingerfucked him. Jon picked his rhythm up more and more and Martin was so close. Then Jon crooked his fingers up just so and hit a spot that completely unraveled Martin.

Jon watched as Martin writhed on the table; the restraints clattered as his legs shook, his fingers pinched at his nipples hard enough that they started to redden and his head tilted back showing off his bobbing adam’s apple as he openly moaned. Jon thrusted his fingers twice then stilled, deciding to let Martin grind against his hand and ride out his orgasm. Once Martin slowed his movements and started to shiver at the overstimulation, Jon turned off the vibrator and retracted his fingers.

Martin lay panting on the exam table, very much aware of how wet and sensitive his pussy was as Jon comfortingly ran a hand up and down his thigh, “Very good, Martin. How are we feeling? Any pain or discomfort?”

“Yellow,” Martin said, using their color system, “Just give me a sec then I’ll be good.” Martin clenched and unclenched his hands and took a minute to breathe and let himself calm down before nodding. “Green, I’m ready _Nurse_ Jon.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but my assistant here will just be on the side for this part of the exam,” Martin turned his head to the side to see Tim sans clothing except for the white lab coat. He drank in the sight of Tim’s fully engorged dick and swallowed. God he loved his boyfriends. 

Tim walked over next to Martin and bent down for a deep kiss as his hand found its way back to Martin’s pussy, pressing a few fingers inside and finding it absolutely dripping. He smiled against the kiss and pulled back, causing Martin to whine pitifully. “Now I’d tell you to open wide for your medicine,” Tim said as he made his way in between Martin’s restrained legs, “But it looks like you’re about as open as you could be right now. Nurse, could you make sure our patient is comfortable while I administer his first dose?”

Jon nodded and moved next to Martin’s head, still holding the vibrator. “Yes, Doctor.” He stared down at Martin, drinking in the beautiful picture he made with his body; his disheveled hair, his eyes clouded over with pleasure, his rosy flushed cheeks complementing his red raw nipples. Jon casually ran the currently off vibrator down Martin’s chest and elicited a full body shudder. “Now, Martin, you’re going to feel a bit of pressure, just breathe in,” He paused and looked at Tim who nodded as he lined himself up with Martin’s pussy, “and out.”

At the word, Jon turned on the vibrator and placed it on Martin’s clit as Tim began to slowly thrust himself into Martin. He easily worked the head in and after only a few thrusts into Martin’s very loose and wet cunt, Tim bottomed out. “The doctor is _in_.” Martin couldn’t tell if the groan that escaped past his open lips was one of annoyance or pleasure. The sudden feeling of Tim’s full length paired with the vibrations on his clitoris was so much all at once and Martin openly moaned and placed his hands back on his breasts. Tim’s hand landed on Martin’s propped up knees and they felt like brands against his skin. Every thrust seemed to rock the entire table and for a second Martin was scared of them actually breaking it. But his brain fuzzed over as Jon upped the power on the vibrator. 

The stimulation was almost too much but Martin still craved more. He was so close to cumming again and judging by how much Tim’s breath was picking up, he was too. With his limited mobility, Martin bucked his hips as much as he could in time with Tim’s quick pace and all he could think of was _so close, so close, so much, too much, gonna-_ then Tim pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in and Martin nearly choked on his scream. His whole body tensed as he rode out his orgasm. He could feel Tim’s pace start to stutter slightly and soon enough he came with a grunt, filling Martin’s cunt as his thrusts slowed. As the two stopped to catch their breaths, Jon turned off the vibrator and made quick work with undoing the restraints on Martin’s legs, gingerly rubbing and kissing the now raw skin.

“Th-there we go, your first dose done.” Tim said as he withdrew himself from Martin sending twin shivers through their bodies. “We’ll have to keep up regular appointments in order for you to stay up to date with your prescription. How does that sound?”

Martin didn’t hold back the eye roll as he lifted his legs out of the stirrups and sat up, cringing at how he instantly soaked the crinkly exam table paper. “That sounds wonderful. Thank you so much, Dr. Stoker. I look forward to seeing you and Nurse Jon again.”

Jon smiled as he handed his boyfriends towels, “Just let us know when you want to schedule another appointment with us, Martin. Next time I’ll be sure to assist Dr. Stoker even further with your exam.”

“Sounds like a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings (let me know if I need to add more warnings or tags):
> 
> \- Offscreen kink negotiations  
> \- Slight Dom/sub tones  
> \- Mildly dubious consent/cnc (generally comes with the whole doctor/nurse/patient dynamic)  
> \- Restraints  
> \- Use of safewords/phrases (color code system used)  
> \- Ejaculation/cream pie


End file.
